Snow
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Karamatsu tahu ia harus menemukan Ichimatsu. #TAKABURC kolaborasi buta Alitheia dan Ferra Rii


Salju menembus sepatu dan jemarinya mulai membeku, tapi semuanya diabaikan oleh Karamatsu. Ia tidak ingat berapa derajat yang ditunjuk termometer sebelum membuka pintu depan dan keluar rumah, mengabaikan panggilan si bungsu yang memberitahu mencari dalam cuaca seperti ini sama saja bunuh diri. _Tidak_ , ia pikir, meskipun anginnya bertiup hingga kulitnya perih dan lelehan air yang masuk ke matanya membuat pedih, tentu saja itu bukan bunuh diri. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika puncak kepala si kembar enam bahkan belum mencapai pundak si ibu mereka pernah bermain di udara yang lebih dingin dan semuanya pulang dengan selamat; _sama sekali_ bukan bahaya.

Tapi ini akan menjadi bunuh diri bagi Ichimatsu, kalau Karamatsu tidak menemukannya sekarang juga.

Di antara mereka berenam, mungkin Choromatsu adalah yang paling pertama menyadari—atau setidaknya ia yang pertama kali menyinggung, ketika semuanya sedang sibuk menggelung diri serendah mungkin di atas meja dan kaki terlipat dalam kehangatan _kotatsu_ —soal rumah yang kekurangan satu Matsuno.

"Choromatsu, tenang sedikit," Karamatsu ingat si kakak tertua meletakkan tangannya di pundak anak ketiga, berusaha meredakan tensi, "ini bukan pertama kalinya Ichimatsu tidak pulang ke rumah… kan?" Yang kemudian gagal karena nadanya berubah jadi tidak yakin diserbu kekhawatiran di akhir kalimat.

Itu benar, bukan hal mengejutkan lagi kalau si anak keempat suka tidak pulang ke rumah. Terkadang ia memang menghabiskan malam-malamnya menembus gelap, berkeliaran dari gang ke gang bersama teman-teman kucingnya. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali juga ia tidak pulang ke rumah, ada kalanya ia bisa menghilang dua malam berturut-turut dan pulang membawa sekotak _bento_ yang tak pernah mau ia katakan bagaimana mendapatkannya. Saudara-saudaranya tahu itu kebiasaannya sejak lama dan mereka sudah bukan lagi di umur yang pantas untuk saling ikut campur urusan masing-masing. Ichimatsu sudah dewasa; ia tahu bagaimana menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Namun sore itu si anak ketiga hanya menatap balik kakaknya dengan mata nanar. "Osomatsu-niisan, ini hari kelima Ichimatsu tidak pulang."

Tidak ada yang menjawab sehabis itu. Suara di telinga Karamatsu hanyalah dengung halus dari pemanas di salah satu sisi ruangan yang memberi semburat kemerahan pada karpet, sisanya hening, sampai Todomatsu menarik napas tajam dan Jyushimatsu bergeser dengan tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Pada saat itu angin mulai bersiul melalui rongga-rongga kecil di sudut pintu serta jendela tua mereka, dan tanpa menyalakan televisi untuk memindai berita pun ia sudah tahu kalau cuaca malam itu akan bertambah dari buruk menjadi sangat _buruk_.

Detik-detik berikutnya bergulir dengan begitu lambat dan ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Osomatsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana pun asal tidak bertemu mata dengan adik-adiknya, Choromatsu berusaha serius dengan majalah berisi iklan kerjanya, Todomatsu berlagak kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Jyushimatsu membetulkan sweternya sebelum membuka mulut, "Nii-san—"

Karamatsu mempertemukan telapak tangan dengan permukaan meja, hampir menggebraknya, lalu berdiri, "Aku akan mencari Ichimatsu."

"Tungg—Karamatsu—"

Ia tidak peduli lagi siapa yang bicara, tapi ia harus menemukan adiknya.

* * *

Matsuno Ichimatsu adalah anak yang keempat, bukan angka yang bagus karena angka tersebut senada dengan kematian. **[1]**

Angka empat adalah pertanda sial, bukan sekedar alasan simbolis. Angka empat itu menandakan bahwa ia tidak akan dilihat sebagai yang paling awal, maupun paling terakhir. Urutan ke-empat itu membosankan, bukan yang paling klimaks, atau pun yang paling spesial. Empat itu mati, mati, sial, dan mati. Mungkin karena itu, Matsuno Ichimatsu selalu dibayangi dengan krisis; ia seperti angka empat, tidak pernah cukup baik, namun buruk pun tak sampai. Angka satu di namanya itu hanya penghibur takdir; agar ia tidak ditertawakan nasib, agar sial tertipu dan tidak hinggap padanya.

.

 _Buku ini milik Matsuno Ichimatsu._

 _Jangan ada yang membuka tanpa izin pemilik buku ini._

.

Matsuno Ichimatsu bukanlah esensi yang puitis. Di balik semua sifatnya yang tidak bisa ditebak, rasa negatifnya, dan segalanya yang nampak buruk tentang Matsuno Ichimatsu, pribadi yang kentara dengan warna ungu itu sesungguhnya punya harapan yang indah.

Harapan indah yang baru Karamatsu ketahui saat akhirnya ia pergi untuk mencari Ichimatsu.

Dalam tumpukan buku dan majalah porno milik Ichimatsu, ada satu buku tulis yang sudah kusam; berdebu, ditulis dengan kata-kata sederhana dan manis, dan jujur. Jika Ichimatsu tahu tentang dirinya, dari semua orang yang mungkin untuk membaca itu, rasanya Karamatsu akan menjadi bahan bulanan sebab Ichimatsu pasti membenci dirinya.

Wajar, sih. Karamatsu sebenarnya sadar diri kalau ia menyebalkan, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menarik perhatian orang lain bagi dirinya, jadi apa mau dikata?

Ichimatsu tidak seperti itu, dan Karamatsu sadar akan hal itu. Sebab jika ia tidak sadar, sekarang ia tidak akan mengejarnya sampai napasnya terasa habis.

* * *

 **Entri #12**

 **(tidak ada tanggal)**

 _Apa yang gerangan akan ada setelah kehidupan?_

* * *

Satu tas ransel, uang empat puluh ribu yen, telepon genggam, dan perlengkapan mandi. Adalah semua barang itu yang dibawa Karamatsu, sementara buku kusam itu ia pegang di tangannya. Di halaman terakhir buku itu, ada peta dan semacam daftar perjalanan. Sudah kusam, tanggalnya sudah agak lama, dan sebuah kartu pos juga disematkan di daftar perjalanan tersebut. Tulisannya sudah lusuh juga, ini pasti sudah bertahun-tahun lampau.

Karamatsu terdiam di kereta lokal tersebut. Ia memilih untuk menggunakan tiket _seishun-jyuuhachi_ **[2]** ketimbang _shinkansen_ **[3]**. Lama, namun ini adalah pencarian, bukan mengejar waktu. Karamatsu hanya butuh teliti, tidak perlu buru-buru. Ia tidak punya pekerjaan tetap, hanya ada sekumpulan serabutan yang bisa ia tinggal kapan saja, maka dari itu pikirannya terasa kosong; dan sungguh, ia bosan sekali sekarang.

"Jadi Ichimatsu benar-benar menulis, ya…"

Karamatsu tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya itu akan benar-benar menulis.

Ichimatsu yang nampak begitu kotor, berantakan, tidak terawat, sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang terlihat akan menulis sebuah buku harian. Siapapun yang memberikan buku tulis yang cantik ini pasti awalnya juga tidak memikirkan tentang apa kesukaan Matsuno Ichimatsu—ironi, padahal yang memberikan hadiahnya pasti salah satu dari enam bersaudara itu juga.

Karamatsu membuka halaman pertama dari buku lusuh itu, dengan halamannya yang sudah agak menguning di pinggirannya, ia mulai membacanya sebab lingkaran merah besar di tulisan angka 12 itu menarik perhatiannya.

.

 _Mau tak mau, aku mempertanyakannya juga._

 _Apakah setelah aku selesai hidup di dunia ini, akan ada hal-hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan? Aku penasaran, tapi tentu saja kalau aku bertanya seperti ini, semua akan berkata 'Ichimatsu, jangan pernah memikirkan soal kematian', padahal yang ingin kubahas bukanlah perkara kematian. Bagiku, mati dan setelah kehidupan itu berbeda._

 _Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang paham akan hal itu._

.

Karamatsu tidak pernah tahu bahwa dalam pikiran Ichimatsu bisa terbayang-bayang akan pemikiran semacam itu. Kompleks, tidak bisa dipahami dengan mudah; tipikal Ichimatsu dalam bentuk yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Di ujung bawah kanan halaman tersebut ada sebuah stempel; stempel itu penunjuk arah bagi Karamatsu, seperti kompasnya untuk mencari jejak yang tersisa tentang Ichimatsu. Mungkin saja pria itu masih ada di sana? Atau mungkin, Ichimatsu datang ke sana sekali lagi? Ini hanya tempat turis yang umum, semua orang tahu tempat ini, ini tempat yang indah dengan estetika yang cocok untuk masuk instagram, tapi jelas, bukan tempat yang akan ia duga sebagai tempat yang Ichimatsu datangi sekali lagi.

Semua orang datang ke tempat ini dengan perasaan bahagia dan penasaaran. Gadis-gadis dengan pakaian yang minim walaupun cuaca dingin sudah mulai menusuk masih cekikikan dengan telepon pintarnya. Atau keluarga, terdiri dari sang ibu yang tengah memakaikan _scarf_ ke anak perempuannya, atau sang bapak yang tengah menggendong anak laki-lakinya yang baru belajar berjalan.

Jika emosi adalah aksesoris, kekhawatiran Karamatsu pasti akan mengambil rupa yang menjijikkan di tengah kebahagiaan para turis yang hendak berkunjung ke Shirakawa-Go ini.

.

 _Lagipula, saat aku menulis ini juga sedang berjalan bersama keluarga. Lebih baik tidak merusak suasana._

 _Aku tidak menyangka kalau salju yang begitu biasa kulihat jatuh dari depan jendela kamar lantai dua bisa menjadi seindah ini di Shirakawa._

 _Sekali-kali berjalan seperti ini menyenangkan; tapi entah kenapa masih lebih ringan untuk menulis bahwa sesungguhnya aku senang pergi bersama mereka ketimbang membicarakannya langsung._

 _Tapi jika ada waktu, mungkin aku mau kembali lagi kemari._

 _Tenang rasanya._

.

Karamatsu menengok ke luar, salju yang nampak halus turun perlahan, seiring dengan kecepatan kereta yang juga semakin pelan berjalan. Suara rem kereta yang berdecit keras itu menjadi penanda tiba di stasiun terakhir ini.

Shirakawa saat musim dingin begitu suci dan hening, seolah desa ini menyimpan ketenangan abadi, biarkata masih banyak turis yang berlalu-lalang, dan ribut mengisi stasiun terakhir dari _track_ ini.

(Namun hening itu menjadi sepi yang hampa karena kini Ichimatsu tidak ada di sampingnya.)

* * *

 **Entri #17**

 **(tidak ada tanggal)**

 _Apakah benar ada yang namanya surga dan neraka; ataukah kita akan jatuh dalam hampa yang tak berujung?_

* * *

Shirakawa-Go tidak memberikan kabar lebih lanjut tentang keberadaan Ichimatsu.

Satu-satunya yang jelas hanya bahwa Ichimatsu pernah berada di sana selama dua hari, lalu berangkat lagi entah ke mana. Menurut hasil tanya jawab dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Ichimatsu hanya datang ke sana tak bedanya dari turis biasa. Beberapa mengingat Ichimatsu karena ia ramah dengan kucing-kucing peliharaan beberapa pemilik toko, dan mengajak mereka berbicara seputar kucing, tidak lebih dari itu, dan ia pergi setelah membeli perlengkapan dari toko _secondhand_.

Lain daripada itu, tidak ada yang lain.

Tidak, ini tidak sia-sia; Karamatsu berucap berkali-kali dalam benaknya, rasa khawatirnya masih begitu menghantuinya. Matanya melirik pada tiket yang baru saja dikembalikan setelah diberi stempel di kotak kedua tersebut. Ia akan menaiki kereta untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan yang kali ini akan lebih panjang.

.

 _Aku ingin sekali ke Hokkaido._

.

Satu kalimat itu akan memaksanya untuk _train-hopping_ lagi dengan lintas pulau.

Tujuannya kali ini bisa memakan lebih dari satu hari berkereta, semoga saja bisa terkejar tanpa harus menambah stempel lagi—Karamatsu ingin berhemat kalau bisa. Ia tidak tahu Ichimatsu di mana dan Hokkaido itu luas. Satu-satunya yang membuat Karamatsu percaya diri untuk pergi sampai ke ujung Hokkaido hanya karena tulisan #17 itu dilingkari oleh Ichimatsu. Karamatsu sendiri hanya bertaruh, dan berharap saja kalau peruntungannya tidak sejelek Osomatsu.

.

 _Kudengar di sana itu… indah. Misalnya seperti di tempat di mana bumi mencuat. Awal dari dunia, juga ujung dari dunia, ada juga di Hokkaido._

 _Mungkin kalau aku bisa ke sana suatu hari nanti, aku bisa menemukan jawaban tentang hidup ini._

.

Jawaban hidup apa lagi yang diperlukan oleh Ichimatsu, sebenarnya?

Saat Karamatsu membaca bagian itu, rasanya ada kebingungan yang tidak bisa hapus dari pikirannya. Apalagi yang Ichimatsu tidak paham? Apalagi yang membuatnya sampai merasa bimbang hingga ia harus pergi? Apakah ia kabur demi mencari pencerahan, atau lari dari segalanya?

Tulisan itu tidak memberikan jawaban lebih lanjut, entri nomor tujuh belas berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada deskripsi lebih lanjut.

Ichimatsu itu memang tidak bisa dimengerti, bahkan dari media yang seharusnya sudah membuatnya sangat jujur.

* * *

 _Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang Karamatsu katakan waktu itu._

 _Ya, omongannya rata-rata omong kosong, namun aku tidak bisa bilang kalau sebenarnya ucapannya sepenuhnya tidak berbobot. Ada benarnya bahwa hidup itu harus disusun setinggi-tingginya. Baik bila kita bisa meraih puncak gunung yang tinggi…_

* * *

Karamatsu kembali berkeliling dan bertanya-tanya seputar pria yang serupa dengannya. Semua tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas, wajah Ichimatsu tidak lebih dari sekedar turis, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang mengaku pernah melihatnya.

"Oh, ya… aku ingat, pria yang tinggal di _guest house_ ini yang mukanya sama denganmu. Ichimatsu namanya, benar, benar."

Seorang nenek tua menyambutnya dan Karamatsu meminta sang nenek untuk mencoba masuk ke kamar penginapan Ichimatsu. Untung saja ia dibiarkan dengan alasan karena Ichimatsu kabur dari rumah dan ia berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan kembarannya itu.

Kamarnya kosong, melompong. Kali ini kamarnya rapi.

Tapi pria itu tidak ada di manapun, yang menyambutnya hanya secarik kertas yang sudah lecak.

.

 _Mengapa 'setelah kehidupan' langsung diasosiasikan dengan kematian? Belum tentu ada surga atau neraka setelah kehidupan, setelah kehidupan ini bisa berarti apa saja, bukan?_

.

Karamatsu berlari ke luar penginapan, mencari orang-orang yang mendaki gunung atau sekedar _trekking_ , siapapun, ia tanya satu per satu.

Dimana gerangan, Ichimatsu berada?

* * *

 _Mengapa salah untuk bertanya demikian? Apa yang negatif dari mempertanyakan sesuatu setelah hidup yang membosankan ini? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka yang sudah mendengarkanku tidak bisa mengerti hal ini?_

.

Satu kata demi satu kata itu membuat Karamatsu semakin sakit hati membacanya. Merasa bahwa semua kebahagiaan setelah melihat Ichimatsu tersenyum itu, selama ini hanya kebahagiaan palsu.

Semua pikiran itu serasa membakar kepalanya, rasanya tidak ada gunanya jika salju yang dingin ini turun untuk membuat dirinya tidak merasa panas; kerongkongan dan dadanya begitu panas karena dirinya berlari tiada henti mencari keberadaan adik kembarnya yang hilang entah di mana.

Jangan bilang ia akan pergi mendaki sendirian, tanpa kawan...

.

 _Jika tujuan yang kucari tidak ada di hidup ini, maka apakah salah untuk berharap bahwa mungkin setelah kehidupan, aku akan menemukannya?_

.

Namun jangankan menemukannya saat mendaki.

Karamatsu menemukan Ichimatsu diterpa dingin, dan tergerus, tertimbun menjadi satu bersama dengan es. Tubuhnya nampak abadi, mata tertutup tenang selagi badannya membeku di bawah lapisan es.

Bagaimana cerita Ichimatsu bisa sampai di situ, ia tidak bisa paham. Mungkinkah kecelakaan? Mungkinkah… ia hanya lelah dan Karamatsu tidak pernah mau benar-benar memahami Ichimatsu?

.

 _Tapi kurasa, Karamatsu tidak salah juga._

 _Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku mencoba mendaki gunung terlebih dahulu, dan semoga saja aku bisa menemukan tujuan dari hidup ini segera setelah aku merasakan apa yang Karamatsu rasakan._

.

"Ichimatsu…"

Tidak, Karamatsu itu salah. Tidak ada apa-apa di puncak gunung. Tidak ada romantisnya berada menjadi salju yang berada di puncak gunung; dingin, sepi, dan terjebak dalam keabadian.

Tangannya mengetuk es tersebut, berharap Ichimatsu akan merespon dan menjawabnya.

Tapi tubuh yang sudah dingin dan abadi tak berjiwa yang tertimbun itu tidak akan pernah menjawabnya, ataupun kembali kepadanya, selagi dirinya dihantui akan penyesalan yang datang terlambat seperti biasanya.

(Salju mulai turun, dan air mata Karamatsu membasahi permukaan es yang bening.)

* * *

Karamatsu tahu ia harus menemukan Ichimatsu.

Namun apa daya, sampai tiba di ujung dunia pun, ia tidak pernah bisa menemukan Ichimatsu.

* * *

 **Entri #1**

 **05.24**

 _Jika kita bisa hidup sampai seratus tahun, maka hari ini kita sudah menginjak seperempat dari hidup kita. Maka dari itu, aku senang karena sampai hari ini, aku masih diberi satu tahun lagi untuk hidup bersama saudara-saudaraku._

.

Enam bersaudara itu memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama. Semua mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama, dengan hadiah yang sedikit berbeda. Enam bersaudara itu juga tidak merasa perlu memperdebatkan soal kesamaan mereka, mereka tidak merasakan krisis identitas karena mereka tidak ada yang sama.

Misalnya seperti Ichimatsu, yang setelah semuanya sudah selesai bertukar kado dan merayakan, dan jatuh tertidur di ruang tamu selepas bergembira, ia akan pergi tengah malam dan berjalan ke sebuah bar yang agak jauh dari rumah mereka, dan minum-minum sendiri.

Kebiasaan itu tidak diketahui oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain, karena Ichimatsu, walau menyukai saudara-saudaranya, ia butuh waktu sendiri. Hanya dia dan minumannya, tanpa kucing, tanpa apapun. Itu sudah menjadi tradisinya selama hampir tiga tahun belakangan, kalau saja keberadaannya tidak ditemui oleh Karamatsu sekarang.

Sungguh, Ichimatsu jengah.

"Buat apa kau kemari…"

Karamatsu nampak tidak berdosa, tersenyum. "Aku khawatir kau tiba-tiba keluar tengah malam."

Ichimatsu mendecak.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada salahnya 'kan, kalau aku mau sendiri…" namun tangan Ichimatsu mendorong sebuah kursi, memberi jarak jika seseorang ingin duduk di sana. "Duduklah."

Karamatsu meneteskan tetes mata, dan kemudian berpura-pura menangis dengan gaya berlebihan. "Kukira kau bakal mengusirku, _brother_ …" ia memalsukan isak tangis, dan segera tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka, ini benar-benar sebuah momen yang harus diabadikan—"

"Kalau kau terus berlaku menjijikkan seperti itu, aku benar-benar akan mengusirmu, _Kuso_ -matsu." Ichimatsu mendecak kencang, akhirnya mulai sedikit diam saat Karamatsu akhirnya duduk dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. _Menjijikkan_.

Malam itu hening, hanya ada aroma rokok mint dan bir murah. Di bar yang menyediakan servis _all you can drink_ ini, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Sudah tidak banyak orang yang datang; hari ini masih hari Rabu, tidak akan ada yang bakal datang kemari untuk minum-minum kecuali untuk negosiasi bisnis, atau pengangguran tidak berguna seperti mereka. "...jadi kenapa kau di sini sendirian, Ichimatsu?" Karamatsu bertanya demikian kepada sang adik.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi aku hanya ingin sendiri sekali-kali." Ichimatsu menghisap rokoknya, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan. Matanya berkabut sesaat kala asap rokok itu menutupi pandangannya.

"Kau punya banyak pikiran?"

Tidak juga, sebenarnya. "Semacam begitu."

"Tidak mau membicarakannya? Aku bakal mendengarkannya, kok."

Mau mendengarkan? Tapi apakah mendengarkan saja cukup? Ichimatsu tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, ia hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Tangannya mematikan rokoknya, dan terdiam. Perlukah ia membicarakannya?

"Apa yang gerangan akan ada setelah kehidupan? Atau—"

Ichimatsu sudah mengucapkannya. Sial.

" _NON, non non non,_ Ichimatsu. Jangan membicarakan perkara macam demikian!" Karamatsu dengan panik, langsung membungkam Ichimatsu. "Membicarakan kematian di hari ulang tahunmu itu tabu besar!"

"Tabu darimana—"

Sebab bagi Ichimatsu, perkara setelah kehidupan itu tidak sama dengan kematian. Di mana yang tabu dari hal tersebut?

"Pokoknya tabu." Karamatsu nampak berkeras. "Lagipula ada banyak hal yang lebih baik yang kita bisa bicarakan. Misalnya seperti bagaimana kita bisa membuat kehidupan yang sudah dikaruniakan yang Maha Kuasa ini dengan begitu indah dan bermanfaat…"

Mungkin ia harus mendengarkan Karamatsu untuk sekarang ini.

Karena Ichimatsu itu mungkin, mungkin saja selama ini hanya tuli dengan kata-kata dari dunia ini.

"...dan kita harus bisa sampai ke puncaknya. Ibarat mendaki gunung, hidup itu demikian, Ichimatsu sayangku. Kalau kita bisa menghadapi semua itu, kita bisa meraih puncaknya; tapi tentu saja kau tidak sendiri!" Karamatsu menepuk pundak Ichimatsu, senyumnya merekah. "Ibarat mendaki gunung, lagi, kita tidak pernah mendaki sendirian! Selalu ada kawan di sampingmu untuk membuat hidupmu lebih baik lagi dan mencapai puncak! Lihat dunia dari atas puncak tertinggi dunia! Saat mata sampai memanjang ke ujung dunia, aku yakin kau bakal berbahagia!"

Namun betapapun ia mencoba mendengarkan, tidak ada yang sampai ke hati tentang segala kata-kata itu.

"Itu… boleh juga."

Ichimatsu tersenyum hampa, Karamatsu tidak menangkapnya.

Namun dari sebuah kehampaan itu, Karamatsu salah paham; ia pikir ia menolong Ichimatsu dari keterpurukannya, dan berbahagia dalam keegoisannya karena berpikir kalau ia sudah mengangkat saudaranya yang selalu saja terpuruk dalam perasaan inferior. "Makanya, cobalah lihat dari sudut pandang di puncak gunung, Ichimatsu. Kau itu spesial, seperti salju yang berada di puncak gunung, dan tengah menatap pada dunia yang begitu indah dan gemerlap… seperti masa depanmu."

Tapi Ichimatsu melihat dirinya seperti salju; memang berbeda dan unik, tapi saat jatuh di aspal pun, ia akan mencair dan kembali menjadi molekul air yang sama seperti lainnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, sih…" Ichimatsu kembali menyalakan sebatang rokoknya. Perumpamaan di puncak gunung itu terasa terlalu jauh baginya.

Karamatsu tersenyum, ia ikut mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya, kali ini menikmati bau tembakau yang mengambang di antara mereka dengan nikmat dan rasa puas.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan ini untuk tahun depan?"

"Selama kau tidak menjijikkan seperti tadi, aku tidak masalah."

Karamatsu tertawa. "Tapi sungguh, ini menyenangkan sekali, berdua dan berbicara bersamamu… Sampai di ulang tahun kita yang ke-seratus, kau masih mau melakukannya?"

Ichimatsu terdiam sesaat, menengok dan menatap Karamatsu dengan baik-baik.

"Tentu saja, Karamatsu."

Ia kembali tersenyum hampa.

.

 _Tapi di akhir hari itu, aku bertanya-tanya; akankah kita semua mampu meraih angka seratus dalam jejak hidup kita yang terbuang dengan begitu sia-sia ini?_

.

 **End**

* * *

 **[1]** 四 (shi) untuk empat pelafalannya sama dengan 死ぬ (shinu) untuk kematian.

 **[2]** _Seishun-18 (jyuuhachi)_ adalah tiket kereta lokal yang bisa dibeli dalam periode tertentu dengan harga +/- 11.000 yen (sekitar 1.5 juta rupiah) dan bisa dipakai untuk _unlimited ride_ selama 5 hari (tidak harus berturut-turut) selama jenis kereta yang dinaiki adalah kereta lokal. Teorinya memungkinkan untuk naik kereta dari Kyushu sampai Hokkaido dengan harga 2500an yen per hari, makanya bisa dibilang murah secara harga.

 **[3]** _Shinkansen_ , kereta tercepat yang sering dijadikan moda transportasi utama untuk pebisnis karena cepat, namun karena harganya mahal,

* * *

 **Snow**

 _Osomatsu-san_ adalah milik _Fujio Akatsuka_. Tidak ada hak milik dalam bentuk apapun yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain dari pemenuhan challenge **#TAKABURC**

Kolaborasi buta antara **Alitheia** sebagai **starter** dan **Ferra Rii** sebagai **finisher**.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
